


Kenangan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kaubilang racun Swooping Evil dapat menghapus kenangan buruk."





	Kenangan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them (Harry Potter) © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon (setelah Credence "dimusnahkan" para auror dan sebelum Newt kembali ke London).

"Hei, Newt."

"Ya, Tina?"

"Kaubilang racun Swooping Evil dapat menghapus kenangan buruk."

"Setidaknya begitulah yang kupelajari."

"Kenangan buruk apa pun?"

"Seharusnya begitu."

"Kalau begitu ... bolehkah aku memintanya?"

Newt spontan menoleh. "Untuk apa?"

"Hanya jaga-jaga," jawab Tina cepat dengan tatapan menerawang. Mulutnya menganga. "Siapa tahu ada kenangan buruk yang terjadi."

Dengusan pelan keluar dari mulut Newt. Bibirnya mengulas senyum miring. "Terdengar seperti kau sedang berencana untuk menciptakan sebuah kenangan buruk, Tina."

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Tina diiringi kekeh canggung. "Aku―"

"Ingin menghapus ingatanmu saat melihat Credence dibunuh?" Newt menggeleng. "Tidak, Tina, itu bukan salahmu."

Tina menggigit bibir. "Tapi―"

"Kenangan itu berharga, Tina," sela Newt, "semengerikan apa pun kenangan itu."

Tina tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.


End file.
